Manjimutt
| time =Present | japanese =Naoki Bando | english = Pierre Holloway | episode = Episode 3 | game = Yo-Kai Watch }} is a Eerie Class Fire-attribute E-Ranked Yokai, and the pre-evolved form of Multimutt. According to the Yokai Encyclopedia, "A trendy breed of human-faced dog. He has a tendency to frighten people who approach him from behind, drawn in initially by his cutesy appearance. He dreams of being president someday." Appearance Manjimutt (Japanese: じんめん犬 Jinmenken)is a dog with a human face. He has dark brown fur, tan skin, and a green ghost-like swirl atop his head. The same green swirl can also be seen as his tail. He also wears thick black rimmed glasses, and has small poodle paws with pink pawpads. He has a dull red stripe on is his face and also an almost closed eye on the right. Gallery Jinmenken YW1-048.png Jinmenken anime intro.jpg Manjimutt.png|English anime intro Jinmenken.jpg|Drunk Manjimutt artwork Jin.png|Manjimutt's human form and the poodle he died alongside. Personality In the anime, Manjimutt is shown to lament his afterlife, due to the fact that he is still treated as a normal human and not as a normal dog like he initially believed to happen. Initially. he has a fair grade of low self-esteem due to being fired from his work when alive and resorting to spend his afterlife in the street bar -which considers his new home-. This is quickly dispelled when Nathan summons him to confront Roughraff, reassuring them he is one of the few adults he can trust in dire moments. Manjimutt is also shown to be a relatively hard-working individual, as shown by him repeatedly looking for a new job to fill his time. He's taken on various professions such as a photographer, a pottery-sculptor, a patisserie apprentice, a hair dresser, and so on. He is unfortunately also a bit of a pervert and has difficulty restraining his lust for women. Due to this fault, he tends to get fired or even placed under arrest quite often. He has attempted to break out of prison multiple times, some of which lies in as fault of Nate summoning him, which gets him even further into trouble. As a part of his canine traits, he tends to urinate on electric poles, which also is a trigger to most of his arrests for public urination. He attempts to ward police off by pretending to be a real dog, which never succeeds. One of his recurring phrases is cursing with "Chikusho!" (チクショー!) which would essentially equate to "Goddammit!" or something of the sort. In the English version, he does not appear to have the recurring phrase (due to the original Japanese line not being appropriate for children when translated to English) -- it has instead been translated into Manjimutt screaming various things. Relationships Abilities and Powers Due to the circumstances of his death, he can be seen by people without the need of a Yo-kai Watch. As such, he can pass as a normal human, albeit a deformed-looking one. He is also a decent hand to hand fighter in his own right, easily matching Roughraff. He can avoid some Yo kai's powers, for example, Wazzat tried to steal Manjimutt's memory when Manjimutt was summoned on accident instead of Jibanyan, and it worked because Manjimutt's poor memories.Smoopie can't make him smile cute of Manjimutt's ugliness. Game Data Fusion Stats | medal = Bukimi | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} 'Human-faced Paradise-' when battling alongside a party member who also has this ability, their status will be raised. This ability cannot be repeated however. This skill is similar to "Sworn Brotherhood" which has the same effect. History Anime Manjimutt died the day he was fired from work as a local salary man. He decided to go out for a drink and got drunk. While he was still drunk, the man accidentally bumped into a pile of wooden boards next to him. A brown toy poodle came over to him and barked, not noticing the danger of the planks. The heavy planks fell on both ''him and the poor poodle, merging the two together into a Manjimutt spirit. Once he woke up, the man found himself as a Manjimutt. He keeps getting arrested over and over again by the Police. He is now currently in prison. In his own side story, he got several jobs along the way as a pottery-sculptor, movie star and hairdresser. In the next part of his side story, he formed relationships with jail mates and worked together to try to escape. How to get YW 1: Blossom Heights in the Tucked Away Lot in trash. Infinite Inferno. Trivia *Although in the anime he can be seen by people without a Yo-kai Watch, in the first game, which involves a fight with him as one of the sidequests, he needs to be scanned by the light in order to talk and confront him. Origin Manjimutt/Jinmenken is based on the famous Japanese urban legend of the "Human-faced Dog". Name Origin * Jinmenken (人面犬) literally means "Human-faced Dog". * "Manjimutt" is a portmanteau of the words ''man and mutt, a scruffy-looking dog. It is also a play on the words mangy mutt. In other languages * Japanese: じんめん犬 Jinmenken * Korean: 인면견 Inmyeongyeon Category:Bukimi Class Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-Kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Yo-Kai That Love Curry Category:Dog Yo-Kai Category:Fire Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Rank E Yo-Kai Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Human-Faced Paradise" Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Flame Technique Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Snap Attack Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Yo-Kai Required To Summon Ikemenken Category:Pre-Evolved Yo-Kai